


Wait, Blue Eyes?

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean & Castiel first meeting, F/M, M/M, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, color soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: So essentially Dean and Castiel's first meeting as a color soulmate au because why not.





	

Dean Winchester had lived his life in black and white. He had died seeing no colors at all. He can honestly say he was fine with that, but he also hoped he'd possibly be able to find his soulmate this time around.

Dean knew that Sam had been able to see in color. The colors were washed out now, dull and a painful reminder. Sam told him how Jess was his soulmate, and the last color he saw vibrantly was the color of the fire that consumed her. 

Dean thinks that's the last color his father saw vibrantly as well. 

Dean isn't quite sure if he wants to find his soulmate. If they died, he'd probably lose it. Better not to find your soulmate than have to live in dull colors, right?

Of course, these thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind as they looked for the one named Castiel. Dean was skeptical that Bobby's summoning had actually worked, which was why he was so damn surprised when the roof started rattling. 

Then he came through, the lights sparking, as Dean and Bobby shot him multiple times. The rock salt did nothing, merely leaving holes in his tan trench coat. 

All Dean could do when he got closer was stab him. And when it did nothing, Dean looked up, confused, into his beautiful blue eyes. 

Wait, blue?

Shit, he just stabbed his soulmate.


End file.
